thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Morpheel
thumb|400px|Morpheel Twilit Aquatic, Morpheel (覚醒多触類 オクタイール Kakusei Tashokurui Okutaīru, Awakened Many-feelered Octaeel) is the boss of the Lakebed Temple, the third dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Originally a less dangerous (and possibly peaceful) creature, this monstrous, eel-like creature was heavily modified after it came into contact with one of the three pieces of the Fused Shadow, either by ingesting or simply touching it. It makes its home in the substrate of its deep, water-filled chamber, where it exposes its mouth and eight, gelatinous tentacles (likely formerly barbels) to catch prey. It can keep a look out for potential prey by detaching its eye and pushing it into any of its tentacles. Strategy Once Link arrives in Morpheel's watery chamber, he must equip his Zora Armor in order to allow himself to swim to the chamber floor where he will find a large mouth and several translucent tentacles sticking out of the sand. While these body parts are in fact impervious to all of Link's equipment, a single eyeball will constantly change its position using the tentacles. To deal damage to the creature, Link must equip his Iron Boots to ground him to the seabed and use his Clawshot to tear the eye out of these gelatinous appendages before striking the eye with his sword; However, Morpheel will attempt to grab him to consume the Hylian hero, though if he successfully grapples Link it will only chew him a few times before spitting him back out. Even so, wearing the Iron Boots will force Link to constantly be pulled back in to be chew on thanks to gravity and so if he gets caught it is dire that he removes the boots or else he will perish. The tentacles can be slashed as they approach Link to keep them from grabbing onto him. Morpheel will also spit out a school of Bomb Fish to provide itself with a distraction. After being successfully struck a few times, Morpheel will violently erupt from the seabed and begin aggressively swimming around the room. Now angered, it will attempt to consume Link by creating a whirlpool that will suck him in if he swims within reach of its jaws or anywhere in front of it. Luckily, this is now Morpheel's only means of incurring damage. Now that the giant eel is swimming about, Link must take off his Iron Boots and take the fight to the creature by using his hookshot on its eye, which has now returned to its rightful place on top of its head. Once latched onto Morpheel, Link must attack the creature several times before it can shake him off. After several series of blows Morpheel's eye will be destroyed and, now blinded, it will smash into the chamber wall. This cracks the chamber enough to drain it of water, and Morpheel will subsequently die. Like other bosses in the game, it will then explode as its particles of twilight coalesce to form the the third and final Fused Shadow. Behind the scenes thumb|left|A Bomb Fish. Considering the relationship between Morpheel and the Bomb Fish, combined with the origins of other bosses in the game, it seems very likely that Morpheel is in fact a heavily mutated Bomb Fish itself, thanks to the effects of the Fused Shadow. Evidence of this being true can be found in its first set of teeth, which are similar to those of a Bomb Fish, as well as that it acts like a mouthbrooding mother fish in the way it spits out the smaller "baby" Bomb Fish. The eel-like body could also simply be armor created for the being, in a similar manner to that seen in Armogohma. However, some evidence could be put forth that it is instead a few other creatures, although these have less evidence to support them as being its origin:thumb|right|A Hylian Loach. #A mutated Hylian Loach, which can also be found in the temple grounds. #A mutated Skull Fish, which are found in abundance near the boss chamber door. This seems less likely due to those fish being undead and not likely born in this form themselves. #A descendant of or the same species as Morpha from Ocarina of Time, although this seems to be more of a slime creature than anything resembling a fish. Trivia *Interestingly, using the clawshot to latch onto a boss to attack its weak spot as it moves around is used twice in Twilight Princess, with the other being Argorok. This is not simply coincidence, as the boss music for the two fights is the same, as well, indicating that this was done on purpose. *Curiously, Morpheel does not seem to attack Link maliciously; rather, it appears to attack him out of instinct. *Interestingly, Morpheel is the only boss in Twilight Princess other than Ganon who bleeds when hit. Appearances *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Fish Category:Eels Category:Bosses Category:Underwater Bosses